Pendusta
by otsukareen
Summary: Mungkin ia memang seorang pendusta—tapi, sekalipun hidupnya penuh dusta, ada kemungkinan 'kan ia memiliki suatu kejujuran? SaiSaku. Canon.


Mungkin ia memang seorang pendusta—tapi, sekalipun hidupnya penuh dusta, ada kemungkinan 'kan ia memiliki suatu kejujuran?

_Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's_

**Pendusta**

_by Emmie Fleuretta_

* * *

><p>Mata beriris <em>emerald<em> itu memandangi lautan bintang di atas sana. Bulan penuh di atas sana bersanding dengan bintang-bintang yang memberikan cahaya lebih terang dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Tampak indah. Tapi bukan—bukan malam penuh bintang yang menjadi objek pemikirannya. Tidak. Ia tidak peduli dengan keadaan di atas sana, sekalipun meteor berkilauan menghujani langit—ia tidak peduli. Yang menjadi objek pemikirannya sekarang ini adalah… seorang bocah laki-laki—tapi mungkin sekarang bocah laki-laki itu tidak pantas lagi memiliki gelar 'bocah'. Tetapi, ia juga memikirkan kehidupannya. Ia memikirkan—ah, sulit untuk menjabarkan segala yang berkecamuk di pikirannya.

Memikirkan laki-laki itu—sudah berapa lama laki-laki pengkhianat desa itu pergi dari desa ini? Cukup lama. Sudah berapa lama laki-laki itu meresahkan desa? Cukup lama. Sudah berapa lama laki-laki itu meresahkan tim yang ia tinggalkan? Hampir sedekade lebih. Sudah berapa lama laki-laki itu meresahkan hatinya?—lewat dari satu dekade.

Laki-laki itu, sialan. Laki-laki itu, brengsek. Laki-laki itu… pantas dibunuh. Ini yang ia pikirkan. Ini yang ia inginkan—tapi ini bohong. Ini hanya lisannya, ini bukan dari hatinya. Ia hanya tak tahan. Ia hanya bingung terhadap apa yang harus ia perbuat untuk laki-laki itu. Laki-laki yang memporak-porakkan segalanya. Laki-laki yang selalu membuat dirinya ber—

"Sakura?" Suara Sai memecah keheningan malam.

Haruno Sakura buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya ke arah samping—tempat Sai berada. Lalu memasang senyum manis, tapi terlihat getir di mata Sai. "Ada apa?" Bahkan suaranya parau.

Sai tersenyum tipis. Ia mendekat ke tempat Sakura duduk, lalu berjongkok di hadapan Sakura. "Dari tadi aku melihatmu melamun." Sai menghiraukan tatapan Sakura yang bingung. "Bebanmu… jangan ditanggung sendiri." Memotong Sakura yang hendak menepis kalimat Sai sebelumnya.

Diam sejenak. Sakura tersenyum kembali—mulai terbuka, tampak dari senyumnya yang bukan manis, melainkan miris. "Iya, Sai…" Hanya itu yang terlontar dari bibir Sakura.

"Katakanlah," desak Sai. "Aku ini juga anggota tim tujuh."

"Aku… mengerti Sai, tapi…" Sakura memandang obsidian milik Sai sejenak, mengembuskan napasnya. "…baiklah." Ia menutup matanya dalam tiga detik. "Aku berniat membunuh Sasuke."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya."

—bohong. Ia tak memiliki niat begitu. Tidak. Ia tidak berani membunuh laki-laki itu. Ia pendusta. Ia berdusta.

Sai diam. Memandang iris _emerald_ itu lekat-lekat sebelum mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi kayu yang diduduki Sakura. Sai menghela napasnya. "Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu," ujar Sai sembari menopangkan dagunya pada tangannya yang malah menopang pada pahanya. Sakura tak menjawab, alih-alih Sai mengerti jalan pikirannya, ia sendiri pun tak mengerti. "Yang jelas… kau pendusta." Kata-kata Sai justru membuat Sakura membeku di tempat. Terbelalak.

Tanpa memandang Sai, Sakura menyahut. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau mengerti maksudku." Sai mengendikkan bahunya, berdiri dan hendak pergi dari tempat itu.

Sakura mendesah. Ia memang cukup pintar untuk mengerti perkataan Sai. "Yah…" Tapi masalahnya apa ia benar-benar pendusta seperti yang dipikirkan Sai?

Sebelum pergi, Sai tersenyum, tipis, tapi terlihat tulus di mata Sakura. "Tapi setidaknya ada suatu kejujuran di dalam dirimu."

"Apa?"

"Kau benar-benar mencintai Sasuke."

Sakura tertawa, walaupun masih terlihat sedih. "Ya, dan aku menyayangi kalian, tim tujuh."

—mungkin ia memang seorang pendusta—tapi, sekalipun hidupnya penuh dusta, ada kemungkinan 'kan ia memiliki suatu kejujuran?

* * *

><p>OWARI.<p>

Nyahaha~ SaiSaku, tapi friendship. Dari kemarin aku pengen buat ini tapi… aku bingung ngedeskripin pendusta nya Sakura itu bagaimana. Ini pun aku masih bingung dan menjadi merasa fic ini ga nyambung ==" Tapi tetep ku publish *plak

Akhir kata, read and review? :3


End file.
